


Mcyt one-shots

by Shadow_Walker_1201, twistingdeceit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, F/M, Gen, Grinding, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Walker_1201/pseuds/Shadow_Walker_1201, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistingdeceit/pseuds/twistingdeceit
Summary: One shots of Mcyts The personas not the people. Give me suggestions I'll write most things.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot/Dave | Technoblade, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu/Technoblade, Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot/Technoblade, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 102
Kudos: 846





	1. Pretty Pet part 1 (Schlattbur)

"Well, that was pretty easy." Schlatt remarks snickering. "You know what I said the day I got un-banished from the SMP? I said things are gonna change. I looked every citizen of L'Manberg in the eyes, and said "You listen to me. This place will be a lot different tomorrow.""

Wilbur doesn't even realise that he's inching closer and closer to the front of the audience. He continues his way towards Tommy and Nikki.

"Let's start making it happen." Schlatt's lips curl up at the corners, and Tommy flees back to Wilbur, seeking guidance, support, anything. He can't just sit back and let this happen.

"My first decree as President of L'Manberg, the emperor of this great country!!" His volume raises higher and higher, only amplified by the echo of the microphone. "Is to revoke the citizenship of Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit!!"

Wilbur whips his head up looking to schlatt who grins all teeth and smug like. Schlatt gestures at Quackity and George who start to walk down the stage and to the seating area. 

"Tommy, get the hell out of my country!" Schlatt yells when he sees Tommy standing frozen. 

At that Tommy grabs Wilbur's arm and tugs. "Wilbur let's go man." Wilbur stays frozen staring at Schlatt, the man he once loved, in horror as the teen pulls again snapping him out of it. It's too late Quackity grabs Wilbur's other arm holding tight.

"Wilbur is staying here Tommy but I'm pretty sure i told you to leave" Schlatt says through the mic voice echoing over the quiet crowd. 

Tommy quickly let go of Wilbur's arm looking around in panic. Punz was coming towards him crossbow raised. Tommy gave one last glance at Wilbur before turning and running for his life as an arrow flew past his shoulder. Tommy shoved past the others standing around him and ran towards the forest.

George grabbed Wilbur's other arm and together him and quackity brought him up to schlatt on the stage. Schlatt nodded to the two and walked closer to the captive now ex-president. Schlatt gripped his chin smirking.

"Well well well look who's no longer president pretty boy." Schlatt says leaning close to the ex-president. Turning back to his people, the remaining who had not gone running after Tommy, who were getting ready to go home. "Thank you all for coming to the election results and my inauguration. I welcome you all to a new area of Schlatt 2020 and Manburg." There are some excited noises in the crowd before they dispersed. 

"George, Quackity lock him up for me why don't you, boys?" Schlatt says watching the last of the crowd leave nikki looking back at wilbur as she goes. "I'll deal with him soon."

And with that the ram hybrid walks off to the white house as his ex friend gets taken to be locked up. 

Wilbur doesn't fight as he is escorted to the prison and thrown in the cell. He lands roughly on the hard floor and stays there arms wrapped tightly around himself. 

How could have this happened? Him and Tommy were supposed to win. Was he that bad of a president? That his people didn't want him in office? 

Wilbur lays there deep in his own thoughts for hours till the sound of the door opening and closing snaps him out of it. Weakly looking up to schlatt who looks down at him with a deadly smirk. Schlatt crouches down to the man and grasps his chin raising his face to look into his eyes.

"Already so broken? Oh you will make such a nice pet won't you pretty boy?" Schlatt whispered grinning softly. 

Wilbur frozen staring at Schlatt. "N-no what are you talking about schlatt? I'm not a pet?" 

Schlatt frowned and dropped Wilbur's chin and stood up. "Not yet you aren't but soon you will be my nice obedient," Schlatt grabbed Wilbur's chin again and pulled him up, "pet." With that Schlatt pulled wilbur closer to him and kissed him softly. Wilbur froze as his brain stops working. Schallt pulls back looking disappointed. "Pet you're supposed to kiss me back." Wilbur snapped out of it and shoved Schlatt away from himself. 

"NO! Don't kiss me. I don't want to kiss you asshole." Wilbur yelled out backing away from the ram hybrid. 

Schlatt smirks again and grabs the collar of Wilbur's uniform and pushes him up against the wall and roughly kisses him. Wilbur reaches up and grabs Schlatt and shoves him away. 

"Tsk tsk Wilbur don't be a bad pet being bad requires punishment" Schlatt said that with a dark undertone Wilbur shivered involuntarily. "Oh? Do you like the idea of being punished?"

"What? No i don't why would i like that?" 

"I think you do" Schlatt pushed Wilbur back against the wall and grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head with one hand and reached down and undid Wilbur's pants with his other hand. "No be a good boy for me and make some sweet noises." Schlatt kissed Wilbur again and stuck his hand down Wilbur's pants and rubbed his half hard cock through his boxers. "For someone who says they don't want this you are pretty hard." 

Wilbur pants softly look up at Schlatt. "I don't want this let me go Schlatt." 

"Why should i? You are being pretty responsive and so cute under my hand." Schlatt rubbed Wilbur once more before he pulled his hand out of the other's pants and gave then man a quick kiss before walking away. "If you don't want this then you can suffer with your hard dick but no touching yourself pet. I'll be back you better be ready to behave then."

Wilbur whimpered as the man walked away. Standing up he walks to the bed in his cell and lays down quickly kicking his pants off. Wilbur pulls out his painfully hard cock and jacks off quickly. He raises his hips and quickly works a finger into his tight ass. Working himself open he shoves 3 fingers in moaning loudly hitting his prostate. 

Mind clouded with pure pleasure Wilbur quickly cums and lays limply on the bed pulling his finger out of his quivering hole. Wilbur lays there half naked the top of his uniform cover in cum and succumbs to sleep.


	2. Pretty Pet part 2 (Schlattbur)

Schlatt entered the newly emptied jail as he had asked the guards to clear out till he said so. Walking to the only occupied cell he looked in at the captivating sight that awaited him. Wilbur was splayed out on the bed in the cell. His pants were on the ground with his boxers dried cum covering his uniform top. Wilbur was deep in slumber with a blissed out look on his face. Schlatt made a disappointed sound at the obvious evidence that his pet disobeyed him. 

Schlatt walks into the cell locking the door behind him and quietly ties Wilbur's hands to the top bar of the bed and ties his ankles to the bottom bar. As soon as he's finished and softly grabs Wilbur's dick jerking him slowly. Wilbur squirms in the binding and his eyes flit open. Moaning lowly Wilbur glances around and jerks away when he spots Schlatt. 

"What the he-" he starts but is cut off as schlatt picks up his speed drawing a moan out of the older man. Wilbur dissolves into loud moads as schlatt squeezes lightly and sets a fast pace. 

"Sc-" Wilbur pants, "Schlatt please I'm close." Wilbur moans loudly as Schlatt squeezes tight then lets go and stands up as Wilbur whimpers and bucks his hips. "Schlatt please."

"Why?" Schlatt says calmly staring down that the man. "Why should you be allowed to cum?" Wilbur looks at him baffled. "Why should you cum after you disobeyed me? Such a pretty face but with no brain behind it tsk tsk. So no, you will not be cumming anytime soon."

"Schlatt please I'm sorry." Wilbur whines out desperate. "I'll do anything please just let me cum"

"Anything you say?" Schlatt smirks and Wilbur begs and pleas to cum. "Are you going to be a good little pet for me?" 

"Yes yes anything please Schlatt!" Wilbur yells pleading with the horned man. 

"Then beg pet" Schlatt says reaching for the man dick once more. 

"Please Schlatt please let me come please i need i need it cum Sch-" Wilbur begs desperate being cut off as Schlatt kisses him softly and runs his fingers up his cock lightly before stroking back down his cock while putting a cock ring on him. 

"No I don't think you do need to cum. You've been a bad pet and bad pets don't get to cum." Schlatt says before kissing the man under his touch roughly biting his lip. 

Wilbur let out whimpers as he opens his mouth letting Schlatt explore it. Schlatt slid his hands down Wilbur's sides one hand pumping his cock the other reaching under him to his stretched out hole. Easily slipping two fingers into the moaning mess of a man under him Schlatt pulled back slightly grinning. 

"Oh so loose and stretched all for me aren't you, pet?" Wilbur nodded lifting his head to kiss Schlatt once more. "Say it pet. Tell me how you're mine. Tell me how you're all nice and prepped for me." 

Wilbur blushed darkly turning his head to the side bashfully. "I'm your's Schlatt." Mumbling Wilbur bucked his hips into Schlatt fingers working Wilbur further open.

"Pet's should call their master's by their proper titles." 

"Sir! Please please i need you i need it." Wilbur begged crying out

"What do you need baby? Tell me pet."

"Your cock i need your cock in me now please sir please." Wilbur pleaded tears running down his pretty face.

Schlatt pulled his fingers out of Wilbur's tight ass and Wilbur whimpered out at the emptiness. Schlatt unzipped his pants and pulled out his painfully hard cock and lined it up with Wilbur's stretched hole. Schlatt quickly buried his cock deep within the ruined ex-president pulling out a sharp moan. Not waiting for Wilbur the new president set a rough pace making Wilbur moan loudly. 

"You like that don't you? You're just my little whore aren't you? Aren't you pet?" Schlatt groaned into the crook of his pet's neck.

Wilbur replied with a slutish moan begging to cum. Schlatt chuckled at the sight of the fucked out man under him. Schlatt bit with his sharp teeth into the soft flesh of Wilbur's neck moaning as he cummed deep within his pet. 

Wilbur cried out as he was filled with Schlatt's cum. "Schlatt sir! Please let me cum I'll be a good pet promise please just let me cum."

Schlatt grinned at how easily Wilbur broke under his touch. The goat man reached down to his pets throbbing cock and slid the ring off of it and stroked Wilbur's cock quickly. 

"Anything for a good pet. Cum for me pretty boy." 

Wilbur came with a scream as Schlatt thrusted a few more times before pulling out and replacing his cock with a pretty gold butt plug. 

"There we go pet all nice and pretty and on show for me. Now I'm going to untie you and let your rest, but tomorrow you will be moved to the white house pet." Schlatt fixed his suit after untying his new pet and walked out of the cell locking the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need requests pleeeease. I'll write pretty much anything. If you request something that i am uncomfortable writing i will tell you and let you make another request. Pretty much any shiiiip.


	3. Careful what you wish for (Dreamnoblade)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is for smutinhaler

Dream had decided that he was gonna have some fun with the almighty Technoblade. *ha* Techno wasn't almighty, he was just a pig that happened to beat him in a duel. Dream was not happy about it. The human slime-like creature was currently running through a forest on his way to Techno's castle. Dream wanted to show the piglin that he wasn't untouchable. 

Dream stopped as he reached the tree line and looked up at the towering castle. The slime hybrid took a few steps back before sprinting forward to the castle jumping up an inhuman height grabbing the windowsill of hopefully Techno's room. Pulling himself up he quickly undid the latch and pushed the window. Falling through the window Dream bounced slightly when he landed. 

Standing up the masked man looked around the room seeing techno's cloak sitting on a chair. Now knowing this was in fact Technoblade's room Dream turned to the bed and jumped onto it waiting for the man to get out of the shower that he could hear running. 

Minutes later the shower turned off and a half naked Technoblade walked out of the bathroom. Stopping short of his bed the advanced piglin tilted his head at the younger man laying in his bed. 

"Dream? What are you doing here? Get off of my bed before you get it slimy." The pink haired man complained adjusting the towel that sat around his hips. 

Dream grinned under his mask and sat up pulling off his hoodie revealing his green slightly slimy skin. Dream stood up and walked to the confused man and grasped his chin lightly. 

"Oh I'm just here to knock you down a peg or two Technoblade. You'll look so pretty under me taking my cock squirming." Dream said smirking as he circled the pig like man running his fingers through his long hair. Dream got back to the front of him staring up at the taller man who looked at him indifferently. Techno stared at the shirtless man in front of him processing what he said. Realizing what he meant the older man burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" The slime man asked indignantly. 

Smirking the pig-man let go of the towel around him and grabbed the smaller mans hips picking him up. Dream yelped and clinged onto him. 

"Now here is how this is gonna go. I am going to fuck your little ass and you are going to like it aren't you." Techno said placing Dream on the bed and pulling his pants off before rubbing the green tentacle like cock. 

Dream moaned loudly at the touches leaning forward nodding into Techno's shoulder kissing it lightly. Techno shoves the man down onto the bed roughly pinning his hands above his head with one hand and rubbing around dream's asshole with a finger from his other hand. 

"Is this what you want? To get railed by the blood god? Huh? Say it whore." The self proclaimed blood god said dipping his finger into the smaller's slimy ass.

"Ah ahh~~ I do techno please!" Dream cried out as Techno brushed his finger against his prostate. 

"You do what whore?"

"I want your cock in me! I want to get railed by the blood god please!" Dream begged and pleaded.

"I know." Techno push three fingers into dream's tight hole drawing out a whore-ish moan from the green man. Techno made quick work stretching his ass soon moving to four fingers before pulling out. 

Dream squirmed and tried to buck into Techno's fingers begging for his cock and to be railed. Techno grasped his throbbing cock stroking it slowly lining it up with Dream's slick hole. Techno thrust deep into Dream with one go making the masked man scream in pleasure.

"You're so big gods you're going to break me!" Dream gasped out breathless. 

"You bet I am" Techno said looking at the mask on the man before frowning, and grabbing the mask, yanking, breaking the ribbon holding it on. Under the mask revealed that dream had no eyes and a slimy hole for a mouth. No eyes explained the lack of eye holes on his mask at least. Techno tilted his head thinking before kissing the soft lips of the slime hybrid. 

Techno set a slow but brutal pace thrusting deeply into the man under him kissing him roughly. Dream cried out at each thrust hitting his prostate and begged for Techno to go hard which he gladly obliged to. Techno grabbed Dream's cock and pumped it quickly. 

Moaning Dream begged techno, "please I'm going to cum please."

"Cum for me then Whore." Techno whispered out before bitting dream's neck hard leaving a mark. Dream screamed out as he came covering himself and techno's chest in light green cum. 

"Techno! Fill me please cum in me" Dream begged sobbing as Techno continued to pound his sensitive hole. Techno moaned loudly at those word and sped up his pace before cumming deep within the man under him. Pulling out Techno picked up his towel and watched as his cum ran out of dream's hole. 

"Oh such a pretty picture you make whore. You came here wanting to teach me a lesson and it seems it is I that bested you once again." Techno wiped the cum off his chest with a smug look on his face as the green man slowly succumbed to a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need requests pleeeease. I'll write pretty much anything. If you request something that i am uncomfortable writing i will tell you and let you make another request. Pretty much any shiiiip.


	4. I trust you (dreamnoblade)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is for Self_Indulgent_Scribbles. Hope you like it.

Dream was once again in Techno's castle this time having been invited by the pig. It had been a few weeks since their first sexual encounter and there had been a few since. Most of the time it was a spur of the moment thing where a horny Dream would break into the piglins castle and asked to be railed. So being invited to his castle was a new experience. He had first thought that Techno invited him for diplomatic reasons but when he arrived he was instructed by one of techno's maids to head to his room. 

So now Dream was standing outside of Techno's room for the first time as he usually enters and exits through the window. Shrugging the Slime hybrid knocked on the door hearing a light groan. Worried Dream quickly opened the door and let himself in. Closing and locking the door the slime boy turned towards the bedroom to see techno's crown laying on the floor his cloak not much further. Continuing into the large section of rooms the masked man got worried. Why would Technoblade just toss those items on the ground. Rounding the corner into the room with Techno's bed he could see Techno's hair on the edge of the bed. 

Now closer to the pig hybrid Dream could hear soft moans and whimpers. Dream got to the edge of the bed and was meet with the site of Techno's grinding down into a pillow biting his hand and whimpering. Dream had never seen the other man like this even when Techno fucked him he never dissolved into such a mess. 

"Techno?" Dream reached out and touched the man's bare shoulder, his dress shirt was sitting ripped to shreds near him, as dream touched his shoulder he quickly recoiled. "Techno buddy you're burning up." 

That got his attention and he looked up eyes blown wide pure lust in his eyes. Slowly he let go of his now bloody hand as his tusks punctured his hand. 

"Dream?" Techno weakly questioned moaning. 

"Uh yeah Hey bud what's going on?" Dream asked confused on what happened to the usually reserved and calm man. 

"Heat"

"Yeah you are pretty hot? What's this got to do with," he gestured at the piglin, "you?"

Techno sighed rutting into the pillow more. "I'm in heat Dream," he moaned, "I need fucked and i don't trust anyone else."

"You can go into heat." Dream was stuck on that part he didn't know that piglins went into heat let alone hybrids. "Wait you only trust me? Why?" Technk blushed brightly and Dream realized with a laugh. "You've never bottomed before have you?"

Techno groaned at the man's laughter and turned onto his back glaring at the slime hybrid. 

"Fucker just come here and help me before I call Phil instead." The pig man threatened.

Dream silently threw off his hoodie, and pants and tossed aside his mask. Crawling into the large bed and over to the other man Dream takes him all in. Dusky pink skin and light pink hair that goes on for miles. And sitting between Techno's muscular thighs sat his long and thick cock that Dream knows very well. Bending down Dream licked the cock up and down pulling a loud man out of the man under him. 

"Oh so someone is very sensitive today aren't you?"

Techno huffed and kick him in the side. 

"Ow hey now if you want me to fuck you don't be kicking me." Dream tsked.

"Just fuck me already," Techno grumbled frowning.

"Sorry bud but it's your first time takin' dick you need prepped or it's gonna hurt more than it feels good." Dream kissed the head of Techno's dick before sitting up and reaching to Techno's face holding his cheek softly. Techno pushed his face into Dream's hand grumbling. "Don't worry I'll take care of you." 

Dream was for once happy that his skin was naturally slimy and slightly wet. Dream prodded at Techno's oddly wet hole. 

"How are you wet?" Dream spoke absolutely baffled.

Techno's turned his head away from the man above him and buried his head in his hair. "My heat," he muttered out quickly.

Dream tilted his head grinning. "What was that baby?"

Techno's face got redder if that was even possible. "It's a symptom of my heat you ass now hurry up."

Dream complied dipping his finger into the hybrids ass sliping in easily. 

"Ah fuck Dream," Techno gasped out as Dream slipped his finger into his overly sensitive ass. 

Dream smirked and pulled his finger out before putting it back in. "I liked that baby do it again." He said as he inserted two fingers and crooked them hitting the hybrids prostate making him moan high pitched. 

"Dream! Please!" Techno yelled out moaning. Dream twisted his fingers spreading them out opening him up more. "Dream fuck!"

Dream chuckled adding a third finger, "what do you want baby?"

"I want your weird fuckin dick in me now goddammit," Techno spoke out angrily. 

"Oh who would've thought the great blood god woulf be such a demanding bottom." Dream received a glare in response. "You're right everyone who knows you."

"Dream," Techno said in a threatening voice. 

"I know I know if I don't hurry up You'll call Phil instead I heard you the first time drama queen," a glare, "king sorry."

Dream spread out his three fingers one more time before pulling them out and lining up his tentacle like dick. Slowly Dream rocked his hips into Techno bottoming out with a groan.

Techno had gone back to biting into his hand making it bleed lightly. Dream pulled out quickly once techno had gotten used to his size. Dream grabbed Techno's hand and pulled it away from his bright red face.

"Come on darlin don't do that I wanna hear your moans and you're gonna hurt yourself worse." Techno grumbled to himself but let Dream take his hands and pin them above his head. 

The slime hybrid thrusted back into the pig hybrid making him moan loudly. Dream leaned forward kissing him softly rolling his hips. Techno stared up at dream when he pulled away.

"That's never gonna not be weird you not having eye."

"You say that like kissing you with your tusks isn't weird," Another glare meet his word and he smiled thrusting and bottoming out again. A beautiful high pitched moan meet his ears. "Should've told me you could make such beautiful sounds baby." 

Techno moaned loudly and Dream slowly sped up thrusting deep into his tight ass. Dream leaned down kissing Techno's neck thrusting as deep as he could.

"Ngh fuck dream I'm.. goddammit." Techno bit out moaning.

"What are you darling?" Dream said with a smug undertone between his deep groans.

"Fucking hell I'm gonna- ah!" Techno was cut off by a moan as Dream found his sweet spot. 

"Cum for me baby." Dream whispered into Techno's pig like ear. 

Techno screamed as he cam all over his stomach. Dream smile proud of himself and thrusted quickly chasing his high before slowing gritting out, "in or out."

Techno looked up at him weakly before answering. "You better not get your green cum in me slime boy."

Dream mock saluted pulling out and jerking himself to him orgasm moaning loudly cumming onto Techno's stomach before flopping onto the pig man. Dream rolled them to he was spooning Techno and kissed the back of his neck lightly. 

"Are you okay Techno?" Dream whispered delicately hoping he didn't hurt the other man.

"Yes I'm okay thank you Dream. I trust you." Techno replied sleepily closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need requests pleeeease. I'll write pretty much anything. If you request something that i am uncomfortable writing i will tell you and let you make another request. Pretty much any shiiiip.


	5. Do you hear the singing? (Skephalo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was co-writen by twistingdeceit here on AO3.

"Look Skeppy, isn't it pretty? And it sings so nicely." Bad spoke softly, showing Skeppy the red glowing egg.

"What do you mean it sings? Bad are you okay?" Skeppy asked, concerned.

"Yes Skeppy I'm.... I'm more than okay! I'm wonderful!" Bad spoke excitedly, spinning around to look at Skeppy, his eye's glowing bright red.

"Bad you're scaring me. What happened to you?" Skeppy shuffled nervously, backing away.

Bad tilted his head at Skeppy, confused. "Nothing happened to me darling. Now come here, you need to hear the singing."

Skeppy jerked away from Bad. "No.. no something isn't right that thing is doing something to you. Your eyes are growing red."

"They are always glowing red? Aren't they?" He muttered quickly looking uncertain before Skeppy cut him off. Bad looked confused, like he was unsure of himself 

"Bad how wouldn't you know that?"

Bad frowned before straightening up.

"Sorry I haven't had this one under my control for long don't remember all the details. It has been so long since I've had someone. Let me fix that"

Bad's eyes slowly stopped glowing but his horns grew longer to their hidden height. "Is that better? Eyes are no longer glowing."

Skeppy shook in fear before spinning around to run jerking to a stop as bad No, not Bad. It can't be Bad. Why would he be acting like this? Bad grabbed his arm and pulled him close. "Can you hear the singing Skeppy?"

Skeppy steps closer. "I can't hear anything, Bad." 

"You need to get closer." Bad pushed Skeppy closer, pressing his hands into it, and moved his face close until it's only a few inches away.

"There's still nothing, Bad." Skeppy stands back up and tries to pull his hands away, but the red vines have started wrapping their way up his wrists.

Bad held Skeppy to his chest as the veins wrapped up Skeppy's arms.

"Don't worry darling you'll hear the singing soon."  
Skeppy thrashed in bad's tight hold as the vines grew quickly around him.

"Bad please no. Don't do this.” 

"Don't worry Skeppy, you'll feel much better soon." Bad gave a soft kiss to Skeppy's pretty mouth before the veins covered him completely  
Bad rests his head on Skeppy's shoulder as the vines slowly expand further up his chest, humming along to the singing in his head. 

Meanwhile Skeppy is panicking, trying to pull his arms away from the vine but they get pulled back and the vines creep higher.

With his focus on the vines wrapped around his arms, he doesn't realise there's more, wrapping around his ankles and legs, and then around the middle. Bad is pulled in along with him, stepping into the vine cover around the egg as Skeppy is pulled in.

As the vines drag the two of them in, a hollow singing crescendos around Bad, bringing a smile to his face. Bad laid Skeppy down in the cocoon and sat down watching him before closing his eyes and letting the entity connect Skeppy and himself.

"It's okay skeppy the singing is beautiful."  
~~~  
Skeppy groaned as his eyes and turned his head weakly to look at Bad.

"Hello Skeppy. How are you feeling?" Bad grinned, tiling his head. Skeppy sat up, shaking his head to get rid of his grogginess. 

"I'm feeling... a lot better, Bad. No more fear. I should have trusted you" Skeppy smiled at Bad with a dopey look. "Sorry my love."

"Can you hear the singing?"

Skeppy looked up and smiled, "Yes it's so calming"

As they focus in on the singing, the vines stretch over the two. Under armour, over and under clothing, around limbs. Eventually the two of them are in a tangled mass of vines, gently kissing as the music around them grows louder and louder. 

Since Bad has already been claimed by the crimson, his saliva was laced with the entity's aphrodisiac, and soon Skeppy can barely hold still as waves of heat creep through his body.  
bad pulls away slightly

"Darling do you want me to fuck you?"  
Skeppy grinned widely, "Oh Bad~~ language and yes please do"

Bad grinds down on Skeppy's half hard cock, slipping his hands under his shirt and shoving his armor and shirt off of his body. "Beg for me Skeppy."

"Oh gods, please Bad, I am begging for you to fuck me." He frantically helps Bad push away the clothes that were still remaining between the two of them, and then tugs Bad back into a frantic kiss. 

The vines around them shift, encouraging Skeppy to lean back into them. Bad crowds himself over Skeppy, collecting liquid from the vines to start prepping Skeppy.

Bad dipped his finger into Skeppy, pulling out a loud whine, slowly going deeper. The liquid from the vines burned Skeppy but in such a good way. 

"Bad~ more please" Skeppy moaned lightly.

Bad grinned smugly. "Anything for you darlin’," Bad inserted a second finger and spread them out searching for his sweet spot. This isn't the first time Bad and Skeppy have hooked up, of course not. But it's the first time that Skeppy has been so sensitive that he doubles over the first time Bad's fingers brush over his prostate. He's breathless for a few moments, staring up at Bad with an open mouth. Bad doesn't give him time to recover, instead pressing his fingers back into Skeppy's prostate every time he pushes his fingers back in. 

Skeppy is shaking, nearly in tears by the time Bad adds a third finger. The whole time Bad is reassuring him, calling him sweet and pretty, telling him how good he’s being for him. 

A vine makes its way to press into Skeppy's mouth, coating it with more of the liquid that Bad was using as lube, and a second dose of aphrodisiac, solidifying Skeppy's hypnosis and tie to the monster-like entity. Skeppy sucked lightly on the vine in his mouth moaning at the sweet taste, eyes glazing over.

"Skeppy, darlin’-" Skeppy looked at Bad, moaning. Bad chuckled before pulling out his three fingers and grabbing his hard cock, quickly pumping it before pressing the tip to Skeppy's waiting hole.

"Are you ready darlin’?"

Skeppy nodded quickly attempting to grind down onto Bad's large cock but the vines held him down tightly. Bad smiles and presses into him slowly, gently holding Skeppy's face and brushing the hair from his eyes so he can watch him. Bad's eyes are back to the bright red, but his look is sweet and gentle. "You're doing so good, darlin'." 

No matter how Skeppy tries to push around the vines, to encourage Bad to move, he can't. Bad sits motionless for a few moments, running his nails over Skeppy's bare chest. He finally drags his hips back before snapping them back into his partner. 

Skeppy lets out a strangled moan each time, his eyes falling shut as Bad continues the rhythm- a slow drag out followed by a quick snap of his hips in. If his mind wasn't already completely clouded over with lust, he was sure that would have done him in.

Bad moaned loudly as he thrust deeply into the moaning man under him, leaning forward to cover him completely. Black bat-like wings flared out to surround the two of them as Bad rubbed his face into Skeppy's neck, kissing and licking as Bad continued thrusting slowly but deeply. Skeppy moaned out as Bad hit his prostate and the vine in his mouth snaked out of his mouth. Skeppy screamed out at his sudden orgasm, cumming all over himself as the vines quickly covered him and absorbed the cum. The entity seemed to pulse in contentment. Bad nuzzled Skeppy's throat before biting the joint between his neck and shoulder harshly.

It's a few more thrusts before Bad follows him over the edge, holding Skeppy's hips against his as he spills inside him. He licks over the wound he bit into Skeppy's throat, kissing it apologetically. 

The vines release from around Skeppy's limbs, and Bad pulls him into his chest, holding him close and wrapping them both up into his wings. He plants a kiss on Skeppy's lips, and smiles when Skeppy peers up at him with matching bright red eyes.

"Hello darlin'." Bad whispered.

"Hi my love," Skeppy replied.

Bad grinned before pulling out of Skeppy and pulling them both up, "I have an idea darlin’."

"Yes Bad?"

"We need more people right?"

"Yes of course they need more," they both turn and stare at the entity, eyes glowing in time to the pulsing energy.

"How about we go find Ant?" Bad suggested deviously.  
Skeppy reached up standing on his tippy toes and kissed Bad softly. "I would love nothing more"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need requests pleeeease. I'll write pretty much anything. If you request something that i am uncomfortable writing i will tell you and let you make another request. Pretty much any shiiiip.


	6. Double Trouble (dreamnobur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was writen with help from Shutupimjess69

Wilbur comes up first hands in his pockets with an air of calm and confidence. He talks all chill to dream not exposing his plans and he leans in close and whispers in his ear that he wants to see him on his cock.

Dream reels back and starts sputtering asking what the hell he meant when he hears heavy steps coming around the corner of the concealed area. He looks over and techno is rounding the corner cloak missing and something unrecognizable in his eyes. They look down and dream is hard, even though he’s acting as if he’s confused.

“Wilbur, you really think I’m gonna let you-“

“I don’t think you’re really in the place to be making demands here, Dream.” 

Dream is cornered, one of them on each side of him, a hand against the wall blocking him off. As they both stare him down. Lust filling their gazes. Techno grabs dreams chin and pulls his face up and pulls dream onto his tippy toes to kiss him roughly. Techno moves down to Dreams neck and gives him a dark mark on his neck

“You gonna be a good boy for us Dream?”

Dream is panting already, but he smirks at Wilbur “Where’s the fun in that?”

Techno raises his head from dreams neck and growls in his ear. "Because you know good boys get rewards but bad boys get punished." Techno bite his neck to make his point stick out

Dream is already so far gone he nearly drops to his knees right there.Wilbur puts his hands in his hair and he just moans. Then he does drop to his knees because he likes getting his hair pulled.

"I thought you would be a good boy for us." Wilbur snickers grinning, pulling Dream’s hair again to hear him moan. "No stand up and lean against techno, slut"

Dream shakily stands and heavily leans on techno his back to the piglin's front ass firmly on his hard cock. Dream weakly trying to weakly protest. 

“You’re such a little slut for us, huh?”

“N-no-“

“Really, then why’s your dick straining against your pants?”

“F-fuck off-“

"No i don't think that's what you want"  
"I'm think he wants us to fuck him" Techno growls into his ear making dream moan and grind onto techno before catching himself

Wilbur tugs Dream's sweatshirt and shirt off, and admires him for a hot sec. “You’re so pretty, dream.”  
And dream makes a soft little noise that he definitely didn’t mean to make, and Wilbur grins.“You like it when I call you pretty, huh?”

"N-uh... No..."

Wilbur traps Dream between himself and Techno, spreads their pretty boy's legs and puts his own leg in between them. Dream groans and starts thrusting his hips a little, grinding his crotch against Wilbur's thigh. Wilbur gives more pressure, and Dream realizes what he did  
he stops, his eyes wide as he gasps.

"aw, why did you stop? I liked the show you were about to give us. but if you don't want to, we'll make sure you won't cum until we tell you, and we like to have fun with pretty boys like you"

Technoblade during this exchange reaches around Dream and is playing with his chest and nipples, making him make noises in the back of his throat. Wilbur traces invisible patterns on Dream's stomach before moving his hand to his hips and getting to his knees, staring up at Dream's green eyes with lust, then turned to look at what was in front of him, underneath only pants and whatever underwear Dream was wearing and both the pants and the underwear soon were gone.

Wilbur kitten licks the tip of Dream's dick. Dream goes almost limp against techno moaning and whining. Dream starts moaning as Wilbur then licks a long stripe from the base to the tip  
meanwhileTechno puts some lube on his fingers. Techno slides one hand down Dream’s side and rests it between his ass checks and slowly rubs around Dream’s rim.

Techno bites and sucks hard on dreams neck slowly working one finger into dream who is already close with wilbur working his cock like a pro

Dream wraps his hand in wilburs hair bucking his hips into wilburs mouth before techno grabs his hips firmly with one hand hand surrounding his hips easily and wilbur pulls off

Dream whines “Please I’m so close please fuck I’ll do anything please-“

"Dream we are using you not the other way around now are you going to be a good boy? Or will you not be cumming tonight?" Wilbur asked tracing a finger down dreams hard cock

"Please I'll be good, I promise just let me come please!" Dream screamed as techno found his prostate working him open and rubbing harshly onto his prostate

"Good boy you may cum whenever" wilbur said before sucking down his cock once more

Dream cums so hard and he hasn’t even had a dick in him yet.

Wilbur sucks dream dry swallowing the cum before standing and holding dreams chin. "That was a good round one. Ready for round two?"

"Rou...round two?" Dream asked shaking

“Did you think we were gonna be satisfied without fucking you senseless?”

"Oh did you think that was all? Oh you are sorely mistaken dream" techno said pushing a second finger into dream working him open

Dream puts a hand over his mouth without even thinking about it, biting down and trying to stifle his noises.

Wilbur pulls the hand away from his mouth with a frown. "Now now we can't be having that. We want to hear your pretty moans, and your delicious whines" Wilbur said running his fingers over dreams nipples.

Techno’s got fingers in him now, and he’s brushing against his prostate bc he like the noises dream makes.

"Techno please" dream whines out all high pitched and pretty. 

"Please what dream, use your words" techno says lowly in dreams ear.

"Fuck me please i need it i need you i need filled please!" Dream moaned loudly flinging his head back leaning on techno.

Techno smirks and looks up making eye contact with Wilbur who nods. "Oh you'll be filled alright"

Meanwhile Wilbur’s been marking up Dream’s skin where people can see them

Techno works his fourth finger in him and dream moans at the stretch. "Techno hurry up and fuck me please"

"Don't worry dream you'll want to be thoroughly prepped today" wilbur says pulling away from dreams jawline for a moment before going back to marking him up and wraps a hand on dream hardening cock pumping slowly.Dream’s close again and he still doesn't have a dick in him.

Techno pulls out his fingers listening to dream's beautiful whines as he feels so empty techno pops open his lube once more covering his cock thoroughly before rubbing the tip around dreams stretched hole. Dream bucks back trying to get the huge cock into him. "Calm down dream you'll get it soon"

The second Techno pushes in dream cums for the second time. They are lucky that Dream has fantastic stamina. They told him that they were her to fuck him senlessly and they will. Techno pushes in slowly letting dream get adjusted before thrusting slowly to prepare him more.

Technoblade pushes in and Dream moans “Oh fuck ruin me~”

While techno pounds dreams hole as he shakes against him, Wilbur reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small vile. "Open up dream this should help you as we are not stopping anytime soon" dream weakly opened his mouth in a moan before wilbur poured the potion in his mouth and dream swallowed feeling the effects of the potion quickly gaining more stamina. 

Techno slows his pace dragging it out and places a finger at the edge of dreams rim making him whine.

"Nonononono Techno you're already so big I can't take more." Dream muttered out panicked.

"Yes you can we know you can doll face" wilbur said kissing all over dream's face.

Techno pushes the finger in and Dream has to hold on to something so he grabs wilbur. “F-Fuck Techno-“  
Dream's legs give out but wilbur anticipated this and holds him up. Dream wraps his legs around wilbur which gives wilbur the opportunity to help techno stretch dream out as well slowly working a finger in beside Techno's cock. The boys open dream as wide as they can before techno hands wilbur the bottle of lube and Wilbur covers his cock in the lube and lightly presses his tip to dream entrance. Dream lets out the hottest moan that either of them have ever heard.

Techno sucks his neck and Wilbur kisses him lightly both of them showering dream with praise and wilbur rolls his hips burying himself slowing into the smaller man.

“S-so full- please- fuck- ah!” Dream cums again.

Wilbur grins pumping dreams cock slowly as he shakes and Wilbur finally bottoms out and dreams and twitching and moaning and whining so many wonderful sounds spill out of his mouth and tears streak down his face.

"Are you okay baby? Do you want us to continue?" Techno speaks softly running his hands up and down dreams sides.

Dream moaned nodding quickly. 

"Come on baby we need your words" Wilbur groaned at the tight squeeze around his cock

“Fuck me so hard Wilbur please~”

"Will do baby" wilbur moaned before looking up at techno and they both nod slowly pulling out and slowly pushing back in picking up pace as the man between them moans screaming cumming for a fourth time.

Wilbur and Techno both release deep groans burying deep within dream before they both cum in him thrusting slowly through their orgasms before pulling out and helping dream stand and praise him dream leaning on techno as he comforts him and wilbur crouches down to clean up dream then himself and techno.

Wilbur pulls his pants back up and takes dream from techno helping dream get redressed as techno fastens his pants back.


	7. So Good For Me (technophil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are NOT related

The large spruce door slammed behind the blonde winged man. He didn’t mean to have the door slam but the cold violent winds had pushed the door shut rather hard. Phil’s whole green kimono and kimono jacket was soaked in melted snow, pinching at the males pale skin making him shiver. He kicked his shoes off and walked over to a table besides the fireplace in the lounge room, in his hands was a brown woven basket full of red and golden apples he had traded from within the village nearby. He outstretched his gray wings, shaking them to release any remaining loose droplets of water from the delicate feathers. “Techno!” He called out. “I’m back!”

Techno got up from the large bed he had been laying in after his shower and had been waiting for Phil all day. His skin was flushed and he was annoyed with how long it had taken Phil today. A few hours after Phil had left Techno's rut had started, he had tried to deal with it and had even taken a cold shower to calm his body don't but nothing had worked he needed Phil and he needed him badly. Techno half stumbled half walked down the stairs whining as he saw phil. "Philll what took you so long."

Phil’s brows furrowed at the unusual statement from the other. He began unpacking the apples, setting them in a bowl that rested upon the table. He hadn’t even turned to acknowledge the other yet, too busy over the stupid apples. “I’m sorry, Tech-“ he mumbled quickly, trying not to let any apples slip from his slippery grasp. “It’s very windy outside.. so I was basically fighting the wind to get back.. I couldn’t use my wings either cause of that or I would’ve been here sooner..” Finally turning around to look at the pink haired male his eyes widened. Oh.... oh “Techno... Are you.. In a rut?” He could tell.. the scent the other was giving off was just too strong to be unnoticed. “Shit, I’m really sorry-“ The blonde moved over to Technoblade, leaning in to press his lips upon the others, his pale cold cheeks turning a deep shade of pink. “Would you like to go upstairs so we can make you feel better..?”

Techno whined again once Phil finally turned around to look at him shifting around the towel wrapped around his hips shifting lower at his movements. Techno leaned down so Phil coud kiss him easily groaning when Phil pulled back. "No" Techno practically growled. "Need you now I've been waiting for hours i can't Phil" 

Techno started pushing at Phil's jacket trying to get it off him making an annoyed sound as his hands were met with a cold wet jacket. Once techno got the jacket off Phil he made a noise of triumph and leaned back down to kiss Phil whining when Phil pushed him back.

A shiver ran down Phil’s spine and his knees almost buckled at the sound of Technos growling. Fuck he was always such a easy turn on for Phil. He sucked on his bottom lip a bit, his teeth nibbling on the skin nervously as he tried to ignore the tightness he was feeling in his briefs.

He allowed the other to push his jacket off but stopped him from going any further, though when the other leant down to kiss him, he pushed his hands against the piglets chest, keeping him away. “Wait- Techno..” his voice was shaky and vulnerable as he stood below the taller man. “We cannot do it here, we will make a mess! Is it that hard to maybe go up to the bedroom upstairs?” He furrowed his brows and pouted his lips slightly. He began to tease at his kimono, pulling the belt off and letting it finally slide off, revealing his pale pink flushed chest and perked nipples. “Techno...” he whispered out.

Techno growled frowning. "But phiiil i need you. Please." Techno reached back out after Phil had shoved his hands away and gently ran a finger across one of his nipples leaning back down to kiss him as he was distracted. He leaned back once Phil got his mind back and shoved him again.  
"Phil please I've been good for days." Techno whined once more slightly annoyed but getting very desperate he'd do anything for Phil but he wanted him more than anything

Phil let out a tiny moan at his exposed nipple being touched but was cut off soon enough when Techno had leaned down to kiss him. He pushed back again, letting out a soft sigh. “Okay, Okay, Okay-“ he whispered, pushing the other back until he fell into a chair in which Philza climbed up on top of him, sitting himself nicely on the others lap. He leaned in, pressing soft kisses along the corners of technos lips before pulling away once more.

“What do you want me to do? Do you want me to..” he bit his lip and his lashes clouded his eyes. “Would you like for me to maybe put you in my mouth..?” He trailed a finger up his lovers chest, dragging it up and down slowly, letting his nail softly scratch at the skin. “Or do you want me to take you in already? Don’t need to be stretched~ it’ll be nice and extra tight for you! So.. lemme repeat.” He leaned back just a bit to get a full view of Technos face. “What do you want me to do?”

Techno sat down with a huff as he was pushed into the chair. He groaned as Phil sat on his lap right on his hard cock just covered by the towel. Trying to get Phil to actually kiss him instead of just the side of his mouth. He moaned lightly as Phil dragged a nail across his skin. He was very sensitive right now and he knew that Phil knew that fact well. He groaned at Phil's suggestions wrapping his arms around him and grinding his covered dick up onto Phil's ass. "In you ph- daddy please."

Philza let out a tiny whine at the nickname as he tugged his briefs off and tossed them to the side, shifting so he could also pull the towel off from around Technos waist, revealing that deliciously huge cock. He let out a much needed louder moan as he grabbed the much more built man's hands, leading them down to his waist and rested them there. “Just.. Don’t push down too fast.. I’m not stretched.. so- it’ll hurt.. but only for a minute, okay baby?” He huffed out as he lined himself.

The smaller pushed down until the tip managed to slip inside, causing a loud moan to escape his thin pink lips. “Fuck~!” He cried out, tears swelling in the corners of his icy blue eyes as the stinging pain and pleasure building up inside him. He slowly began to add soft pressure downwards, trying to get more of the length inside his tight hole, hissing softly. “Fuck-“

Techno grasped Phil's hips tightly when Phil put his hands there holding him up when he raised himself above Techno's cock. Moaning loudly when Phil started lowering himself onto him. As his cock entered the man's tight hole he resisted the urge to pull the man all the way down. Techno kissed the tears away from Phil's face. "It's okay daddy you feel so good fuck you're so tight daddy."

Techno gently rolled his hips pushing Phil slowly lower on his cock. "Fuck daddy you feel so good."

Phil’s belly began to bulge from the others cock going inside him and he leaned against his lover's kisses for comfort. He sucked in a breath and pushed down, letting out a strangled gasp as he welcomed two more inches in. 

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he saw stars, his hands trembling softly as they gripped Technos shoulders. The rest should be a lot easier now.. and the small man managed to take in the whole length, a loud moan echoing against the walls of the room as drool ran down from the corners of his mouth. “Oh fuuuuck~! You’re so huge! Feels so nice~! Making my tummy so large!” His asshole convulsed around the piglets cock before stilling. “So perfect...” he muttered

Techno groaned leaning back into the chair panting. "Fuck daddy so tight fuck." Techno's hands on Phil's hips tighten slightly as he slowly pulls Phil up almost all the way off of him whining lowly. Techno slowly placed the man all the way back down to sit on his hips bottoming out once more. "Daddy~~ you feel so good daddy." Techno pulled Phil close to him biting and licking at his neck. Techno sucked under Phil's jawline as he rolled his hips.

Phil’s eyes rolled back once more, his nails digging into Technos shoulder blades and drawing just a little bit of blood. When he pulled close he rested his forehead down on the other's shoulder, letting him suckle and bite at his sensitive neck, letting out moans into Technos ear. Soon he began to lift himself up and slowly bring himself down. He started at a slow pace before picking up speed and finally riding the other. He pulled back from Technos shoulder and leaned down to his left nipple, biting down and having his teeth softly roll the bud before suckling on it.

Techno let's Phil pull back from him and gazes at him with half lidded eyes as he starts riding him, Techno's hands still on his hips guiding him. Moaning lowly before getting louder when Phil starts playing with his nipples. "P-phil fuck that feels so good"

He chuckled, pulling back from the bud to kiss at Technos soft lips. He grabbed one of the larger man's hands, leading it to wrap around his stomach. He wanted the other to feel the bulge that formed and disappeared each time he pushed himself up and down on the hard cock. “D’you feel it..~?” He muttered quietly.

Techno grumbled when Phil pulled away wanting more but let him pull away. Techno allowed Phil to move his hand wondering why he wanted his hand moved but understood very quickly once he felt his own cock hit his hand. "Oh holy shit phil fuck" techno groan loudly jerking his hips up into phil hard. "God I'm so big in you fuck gonna fill you so full"

“Please do- please-'' he muttered softly over and over as he rode the other out with a swift but bruising pace, soft moans leaving his delicate lips. “Please cum~! Want you inside me~!”

"F-fuck phil" techno panted out before picking phil up off him placing him on his feet then standing and grabbing phil bending him over the nearby. Techno leaned over phil and growled in his ear "gonna fuck you so hard fill you so full phil" Techno said before slamming back into phil and thrusting quickly pounding into him.

Phil furrowed his brows in confusion as he was lifted up and off the other, a soft needy whine leaving him as he poured his lips. “What..?” He huffed over before being bent over. While Techno growled what he said in his ear, Phil’s face turned a dark shade of red before he let out a loud crying moan from being slammed and thrusted into. “O-Oh fuck!! Techno!!” He cried out, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he gripped at the wood below him. “Please~! Oh please fill me!”

Techno shifted his head so he could bite the crook of Phil's neck continuing his thrusts getting jerky and less rhythmic muffled grunts coming from him the faster he went. Techno reached a large hand around Phil's slender body and grasped his cock jerking it in time with his thrusts. "Come for me Phil" techno growled pulling away for a second before going back to his neck.

Phil’s back arched and he let out a cry, his eyes rolling back as his body filled with overwhelming pleasure. He tried to hold back as much as he could before cumming, spilling himself all over Technos hand. He let out a shaky laugh, sweat beading on his forehead. “You’re so big~! Fuck~! I’m not gonna be able to walk for a while- oh fuck-“

Phil let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in, finally just resting his head down as he was slowly filled to the brim with cum, some spilling out and trickling down the insides of his thighs. “Love you...” he whispered, sweat rolling down his face, mixing in with any tears that were falling too. “I feel so full- fuck.. how much were you holding back?” He whined.

Techno slowly pulled out watching the cum slowly drip out of Phil's hole. "Fuck that's hot." Techno grabbed the towel that had previously been around his hips and wiped his dick off. "Start of my rut wouldn't let me cum by just jerking off" techno said before wiping Phil's thighs off. "Thank you Phil and i love you too" he spoke placing soft kisses along his back

Phil turned after having his thighs wiped off and leaned into Techno for support, nuzzling his face into the larger man's chest, his eyes fluttering shut. “How are you always so good at this...” he breathed out breathlessly, titling his head up slightly to look into Technoblades eyes before softly kissing him. “So good for me..”


	8. Can i kiss you? (Technobur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> made with my friend @fuckw4st4ken on twt

Wilbur had gotten horny out of nowhere at a wedding and was trying to find an empty room but Techno is in the only room, reading a book and as Wilbur walks in, Wilbur's face is red from embarrassment because he's already hard. Techno glances up from his book. "What do you want Wilbur? If you're here to tell me to come socialize safe your breath and leave."

Techno looks him up and down spotting his bulge. "Okay then. I think you may want to do something about that."

"I- Uh... Yeah..."

Techno slowly gets up, walks over to the Brit and locks the door

"Are you okay with me doing that?"

Wilbur nods

"Sit down then pretty boy" Techno says as he strips his jacket and throws it on the ground. Wilbur shuffles to the chair, Techno just left and sat down shifting. "Have you ever been with a man wilbur?" Wilbur shook his head. Techno shrugged. "Been with a woman?" Wilbur shook his head again. "Oh you're a virgin" techno grinned which was terrifying to wilbur, "then this will be very fun"

Wilbur didn't even think he was into men. He surely had a crush on a woman once or twice in his life, but no men. So he was nervous, even scared, but that was the best option, so he went for it.

Techno leans down and whispers "Can I kiss you?". Wilbur nods with a small "yes", so Techno kisses him slowly.

Techno placed his hand gently on Wilbur's jaw tilting his head back and deepening the kiss. Techno sat onto Wilbur's lap grinding down. Techno continued kissing him, running his other hand down Wilbur's side and under Wilbur's shirt. "Bottom or top?" Techno said breathless after pulling from Wilbur's face

"I-I don't know... I can try bottoming?" he says, not sure of his decision. From what he's heard, though, bottoming gives more pleasure, if you're with the right person.

Techno smirks, grinding down harder and making Wilbur groan. Damn, it was already better than his own hand.

"I can work with that. Have you ever given a blowjob before? Or ever thought about it?" Techno slid his other hand under Wilbur's shirt and shimmed it off of the tall man. Tehcno ran his hands along wilburs torso. "Mmm you are such a pretty boy"

sorry it's so short my brain has definitely switched to rp mode lol

"I didn't..." Wilbur gasped as he felt Techno's fingers slowly trailing up and circling his nipples. "I can try," he said quietly. Techno hummed and picked the Brit up and turned them around, so now he was sitting and Wilbur was sitting on his lap.

He put his hands on Wilbur's waist, the slightly taller boy shivering, since the place Techno put his hands on was very sensitive.

Wilbur tried to do something, so he grinded his hips down, only to be held up by Techno. "What are you trying to do, pretty boy?", he smirks as Wilbur groans, not able to do anything except wait for the top.

"Won't you be a good boy and get on your knees on the floor then?"

Wilbur hesitantly slid off of Techno's lap and onto his knees on the floor staring at the sizable bulge in Techno's pants. Swallowing Wilbur looked back up to techno who raised an eyebrow. "You gonna just sit there pretty boy?"

Wilbur made an annoyed sound and reached up to unzip Techno's pants and pushed them down techno raising his hips to help get them off. Wilbur stared at the huge bulge in Techno's boxers and slowly reached up and rubbed Techno's cock through his boxers. Techno moaned lowly

Wilbur was scared of how big Techno was, and as he thought about his dick being inside of him, he didn't know if he made the right decision to be bottoming, but fuck it.

Techno was impatient with Wilbur's movements, so he slowly took off his boxers. Wilbur watched as Techno's dick sprung free. "A-are you sure I'll be able to take it?" he asked, looking up at Techno's face.

"Yep." He smiled and hummed as Wilbur brought his face closer to his dick, licking the tip of it.

Wilbur slowly sucked the head of Techno's dick not sure if he was doing it right. He also didn't know what to do with his tongue so he experimentally flicked his tongue around the head which caused techno to groan out. Humming around the dick in his mouth Wilbur twirled his tongue around the head some more before slowly sucking down more of the cock

"Fuck... You're doing great, Will," Techno praised Wilbur, making him groan and his dick twitch in his pants. "Oh, you've got praise kink?" he asked, and Wilbur sucked down harder to shut him up. Techno moaned again, reaching his hand down to Wilbur's hair, pulling him up and down on his dick.

"So good..."

"You're such a good boy"

Wilbur moaned around Techno's dick before swallowing making techno lean his head back and groan. Wilbur made a proud noise in the back of his throat before pulling back so only the tip of Techno's dick rested on his tongue before going back down as far as he could without gagging. Wilbur repeated this process a few times before techno started bucking his hips making wilbur choke on his thick dick.

Wilbur pulled off and coughed. Techno looked down at him with an apologetic look. "Do you wanna move on?" he asked, getting a nod in response. "Come on," he patted his lap. Wilbur stood up and sat in his previous position, on Techno's lap. He felt the younger boy's hands on his thighs. Techno moved his hands up and down Wilbur's legs, slowly getting higher and higher every time his hands went up. Wilbur closed his eyes and hummed. "Take your pants and underwear off," he commanded and Wilbur did exactly that, getting off Techno's lap for a moment to help himself before going back.

Wilbur sat back onto Techno's lap and techno asked him a question  
"Have you ever fingered your asshole before wilbur?" Wilbur shook his head once again. And techno had a little grin before raising one hand and putting it in front of Wilbur's face. "Suck my fingers pretty boy. You'll want to make sure they're nice and wet because i don't have any lube and i highly doubt you do." Wilbur shook his head again and slowly opened his mouth and sucked on the fingers presented to him.

  
Sucking Techno's fingers, he used his tongue to make them even wetter, moving it between the fingers and around them as much as he could. "You look so pretty like that, Wilbur." Wilbur shut his eyes once again and groaned as he felt Techno's other hand gripping at his ass. He couldn't believe it would feel so good, and his dick wasn't even touched, except the grinding.(edited)

  
fuck you discord not telling me this was here

Techno pulled his fingers out of Wilbur's mouth, wilbur gave a little whine afterwards "oh? Does someone like things in his mouth? I'll have to keep that in mind" techno massaged his ass with one hand before spreading his ass and rubbing a wet finger around the rim of his hole dipping a finger in slightly. "Tell me if I hurt you wilbur. And tell me if you want me to stop"

  
Wilbur gasped as he felt the finger slide inside of him. It felt weird, but good in it's own way. He groaned quietly and looked at Techno, who was staring directly at him. He felt embarrassed by how exposed he was and leaned against Techno, putting his face in the crook of his neck. "Oh, no, no, no. I want to see your face, pretty boy." Techno gently pushed back the embarrassed boy, who whined as he felt the second finger slide in. It started hurting a little, but not that much. "I-it's supposed to hurt a little, isn't it?" he asked and moaned quietly, the fingers in his ass moving up and down, widening the space between them from time to time, which made his small moans a little louder.(edited)

  
Techno continued to finger Wilbur's ass, spreading his fingers, twisting them and searching for his prostate. A high pitched whine told him that he found his prostate and each time his fingers re-entered Wilbur's tight hole he hit his prostate dead on. 

Wilbur flung his head back moaning. "Ah fuck techno right there d n it that feels good ah" he moaned cursing up a storm before leaning forward again kissing techno and grinding onto his fingers.

  
"Oh... Oh God..." he groaned, completely forgetting about where he was. The music in the main room was silencing his moans for the people outside the room he and Techno were in.

He felt a third finger slide in, getting rougher and faster, constantly hitting the sweet spot inside of him that made him moan loudly. The pleasure he felt, the feeling of Techno's fingers inside of him, everything was so good. "Ohhh, fuck... Techno- uhh... I'm close, I'm so close... Please..." he didn't even know what he begged for, he just needed Techno to do something, anything.

"What do you need, pretty boy?" Techno asked and Wilbur groaned, his hard dick aching from the lack of attention.

"Pleeasee-nhh... Ohh... Fuck me... Techno, please~" he moaned out and gasped as Techno's fingers left his tight hole.

  
Techno grabbed Wilbur's thin hips and raised him up over his hard cock. "Are you ready, pretty boy?" Techno asmed with a smirk. 

"Yes please techno just fuck me" Wilbur babbled feeling empty and wanting to cum. 

Techno slowly lowered wilbur onto his cock watching his face for his reaction. And Wilbur was gasping and he was moaning silently, no sound escaping his mouth. Satisfied that Wilbur was okay, techno lowered him all the way down till he was back to sitting on Techno's lap.

  
"Oh... It's so big... Oh God..." he whined, putting his hand on Techno's chest, "You're so big...". Techno thrusted his hips up into Wilbur's ass once, the Brit's dick already forming pre-cum on the tip.

"Does it feel good?" Techno asked, already knowing the answer. He started slowly thrusting into Wilbur, watching his lips form an "o" shape as he moaned and whined. There was no answer to his question, so he thrusted in harder. "Answer me, slut." Wilbur moaned louder at the n e.

"Yes, yes, oh God, you feel so good!" he threw his head back and closed his eyes, starting to move with Techno. "Ohh fuck..." he whined, repeating the way Techno called him a slut in his head.

"You liked being called a slut, didn't you? You dirty little whore. Look at you, a moaning mess losing his virginity by riding a guy, and you're so fucking hard. I bet you can come without me touching your dick, don't you?"

"Ah fuck no techno please touch me" Wilbur whined begging. 

"No i don't think i will dirty little sluts don't get touched" Wilbur moaned loudly at that, the music of the wedding barely covering the sound. 

Techno thrusted up quickly a few times then settled and gripped Wilbur's hips again. 

"Ride me pretty boy" techno said softly kissing Wilbur's abused lips. 

Wilbur shakily raised himself up and almost dropped himself back down slowly getting into a pace and rhythm that left them both breathless(edited)

Techno groaned as he felt Wilbur sl himself down on his dick. His head was full of Wilbur and Wilbur's head was full of Techno. They couldn't think about anything else besides each other as Wilbur started moving quicker and harder, his moans and Techno's groans echoing in the room.

"You're so good for me. Such a pretty little whore," Techno groaned as Wilbur whined, struggling to keep himself steady, his moves becoming faster and uncontrolled.

"Please, touch me, Techno... I've been so good for you..." he begged, tears forming in his eyes as his dick was aching for attention. He was so pretty.

So pretty that Techno gave him what he wanted, grabbing Wilbur's dick and stroking it with each thrust Wilbur made.

"Oh fuck, so good... Th-thank you..." Wilbur moaned, tears in his eyes still forming from all the pleasure, his skin burning as he thrusted into Techno's hand and slid down on his dick, his prostate getting hit every time, making him all whiny and bringing him closer to his orgasm.

Wilbur was the first to his release, his cum dripping down Techno's hand and stomach, moaning as his dick became more sensitive to Techno's touch that stayed in the s e place as before as Techno was reaching his own orgasm.

He thrusted up into Wilbur a few more times before it started hurting him, and came deep inside of him. Techno groaned as he came leaning into Wilbur, shoving his face into his neck, biting it and leaving a dark mark. Techno lazily rolled his hips riding out his orgasm groaning. Wilbur slowly pulled off of techno stumbling and put his pants back on after wiping the cum off with his underwear and throwing them and put his shirt and suit jacket back on as well blush darkly. 

"Well did you have fun pretty boy?" Techno chuckled cleaning himself up.

"Yeah I did um" he shifted nervously. "I should probably get back to the wedding."

"Yeah you probably should get back to the wedding before they hunt you down you little slut, aren’t you officiating?" Techno said finishing cleaning himself, grabbing his book once more and continued reading.

Wilbur nodded before leaving the room and returning to the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coming soon i'm making pretty pet into an actual fic :D


	9. Beg for me (nikiblade)

Technoblade groaned rutting into the pillow between his shaking legs. He wanted to breed badly but in the back of his head he knew that wasn't going to happen. Techno and niki had talked about it and they don't want kids yet. So here he is mid heat making noises that even an A plus whore would be jealous of. Most heats now he would spend alone locked in the guest room so he wouldn't try to breed niki. Techno whined loudly at the thought of his girlfriend he wanted her. He wanted her badly even if it was just her scent. Speaking of scent techno turned his head and shoved his face into the pillow of her hoodies that his head was resting on taking in her scent.

Techno shifted so that his face was firmly in the pill of hoodies and his ass was in the air. Techno quickened his pace rutting into the pillow wanting to cum when he heard the doorknob jiggle. niki he thought groaning looking over to the door seeing her cute face peeking into the room.  
"Niki~" techno moaned, rutting inio the pillow. "Why?" He was confused she never came into the room when he was in his heat. Niki entered the room wearing a robe over her naked body and a strap on that was lacking a dildo. 

"Hi baby, I heard you were moaning to be breeded earlier." Techno nodded quickly raising his ass higher for niki. "Is that what you would like, baby? For me to pound you into the bed?" Niki asked skirting around the bed placing the toys she brought onto the nightstand.

Techno whined loudly. "Yes please niki breed me please."

Niki hummed debating on which dildo to use and looked over to techno. "Baby which do you want in your pretty little ass" niki asked, rubbing Techno's back. Techmo looked over and groaned at the size of them. There were 4 dildos standing proudly on the nightstand. One was bright red with a brown base and had two tubes attached to the bottom with a small knot near the base. One was white and gold and was thick and bulging along the whole thing. One was a dark red and had 4 lines of small bumps down the sides of the dildo with a more pointed tip. And the last one made techno breathless looking at it. The dildo was large about 10 inches and was a gradient from white at it's pointed tip to a dark blue at the base the dildo was scaled and curved as well. "So which one will it be Techno?"

Techno whimpered and weakly pointed to the largest of the four which Niki grabbed grinning and connected it to her strap on and put the ends on the two tubes sticking them under the strap on her leg holding close for later use. 

"Baby do you want to be on your back or'' Niki leaned close whispering into his ear "do you want to stay how you are and be fucked like the bitch in heat you are." 

Techno moaned at that, arms shaking and nodded quickly. "Please Niki please breed me please" techno started babbling quickly as Niki climbed onto the bed and positioned herself behind her large partner. 

Niki stroked down his back and rubbed his wet hole quickly shoving two fingers in easily. Techno moaned out bucking into the pillow. "Oh such a good boy all wet and compliant all for me." Niki spread out her fingers screaching for his prostate while he was bucking into the pillow which was stopped when she remembered the pillow pulling it from underneath. "No more of that baby you get what pleasure i give you."

Niki continued opening the whimpering man under her hitting his prostate over and over until she had four of her delicate fingers in him. 

"Nikiii~ please fuck me." 

"Soon baby soon" Niki rubbed his prostate harshly before slowly pulling her fingers out of his soaked hole and rubbed the liquid all over the dildo. 

"Beg for me baby" Niki said calmly smacking his ass which he returned with a high pitched whine and quick mutters of "Niki please fuck me breed me fill em make me yours mark me fuck me niki please." 

Niki grinned satisfied and lined the dildo up with Techno's stretched hole pushing in slowly causing techno to whine and moan loudly

Once niki had bottomed out she leaned as far over him as she could whispering in his sensitive ears. "Do you like that slut do you like a dick in your ass?" 

"Yes niki yours i like your dick please" techno babbled drooling. "Fuck me mommy please" 

"Hmm that's new" niki spoke rolling her hips hitting his prostate before slowly picking up a pace that drove techno wild moaning and whining for more. She pounded quickly into his ass until he started showing signs of being close then she slowed her pace to be agonizingly slow and deep.

"Are you ready to be bred like the bitch you are techno? Do you want to feel my knot?" Niki said in Techno's ear groaning. 

"Yes Niki please! Knot me please niki please!" Techno whined, shoving his hips backwards into niki. Niki grabbed the two lines attached to the dildo currently firmly in Techno's ass and pulled out slowly and re entered even slowly flicking the bottom on one line making the knot of the dildo inflate pressing firmly onto Techno's prostate. Groaning into Techno's ear Niki spoke softly, "You're such a good slut for me techno taking my knot so well." Techno moans again "does the whore want my cum as well?" Techno whined loudly "please Niki fill me" 

"Good boy," Niki said, leaning back up and running her fingers down his back. One hand snaked towards the other line connecting to the dildo and the other hand slid under techno grasping his hard weeping cock tightly. Flicking the button on the line made artificial cum flood through the dildo and into techno who groaned loudly at the warm feeling. 

"Niki please!" 

"Please what bitch?"

"I want to cum please! Can i cum please!" 

Niki hummed and pumped Techno's cock quickly. "Yes Techno you've been a good slut you may cum."

Techno came with a shout with Niki soft hand around his cock and shuttered before collapsing onto the bed unable to hold himself up for any longer. 

Niki smiled softly to herself at her beautiful love and set to cleaning them both up. She flicked the button on the first line which deflated the knot of the dildo and made techno groan then whine softly as she pulled out. Niki climbed off the bed and techno rolled over looking at her and whined making his little grabby hands. "Nikiiii cuddle" 

Niki laughed and took off the strap on and the strap on her leg and grabbed the towels she brought with to clean them both off. She cleaned herself off then walked to the bed avoiding Techno trying to grab her which made him whine more and cleaned him up before tossing the towel on the ground and let Techno grab her and hold her close. Most of the time she held him but apparently getting all nice and fucked out made him want to hold her tight. 

"Did you like that Techno? I hope I wasn't overstepping any boundaries doing that during your heat." 

"No no fuck that was great Niki and helped alot with my heat please do it again sometime" Techno murmured softly face against her neck. 

"Sure thing sweetheart" 

And with that the pair fell slowly to sleep.


	10. Distraction part 1 (dreamnoblade)

Techno was panicking and Tommy's stupid ass wasn't helping. Dream was coming to ask him questions, probably to ask if he knew where Tommy was. Dream would be here any moment and he needed to hide tommy. The stupid kid wouldn't shut up and stop eating his food dammit. Techno glanced out the window and saw dream coming over the hill. "Shit"

"What? Is dream here?" Tommy said eyes lightning up.

"Yes he is I'm going to distract him and you're going to run away" techno said placing his hand on Tommy's shoulders. 

"Oh... okay!" Tommy smiled and went down the ladder to get ready to run out the lower set of doors. Right as he went to the doors techno heard a knock at the set of doors in front of him. 

Techno took a breath and opened the door looking down at dream who opened his mouth, barely visible under his mask, to talk and techno cut him off. "Twink"

Dream frowns and shakes his head at the piglin. "Really techno?"

"Am i wrong?"

"Anyway I'm here to ask you a few questions."

"Yeah I know come on in" Techno stepped to the side letting dream in.

"So have you seen tommy?"

"Nope haven't seen the child since the revolution."

"Is that so? I was told by a little birdie that Tommy had been here."

There was a small muffled noise from below them. 

"And what was that?"

"My villagers that are living here."

"So you wouldn't mind if i went to check."

"Yes I would mind. I know you want to ask me questions but i have a question for you."

"Shoot"

Techno grabbed the smaller man's shoulders and spun him then roughly shoved his back against the wall. Techno leaned down to dream's ear. "Have you ever been fucked so good that you didn't know your name?" 

Dream groaned and pulled his mask off throwing it to the ground. "No but you could change that."

As soon as Tommy heard someone get slammed against a wall he booked it out the door. 

Techno leaned down and kissed dream roughly and shoved his knee between his legs pressing onto dream's quickly hardening cock. Dream bucked his hips into Techno's leg grinding down. "Oh such a good little whore already so complaint for me aren't you?"

Dream moaned grinding harder before techno pulled away and standing to his full height looking down at dream like he means nothing and dream groans. Techno picks up dream and carries him to his room sitting on his bed and placing dream on his lap dream's legs on either side of his right leg. 

"Get yourself off slut" techno growls.

Dream blinks up at Techno. "Wh-what? I thought you were gonna fuck me?"

"I changed my mind a whore like you doesn't deserve to get railed. Now get yourself off I'm not helping you." Techno says leaning down and kissing dream's neck making dream moan. Dream bucks his hips once loving the pleasure but stops himself as he doesn't want to give techno the satisfaction of dream listening. 

"Oh come on slut be a good little boy and maybe I'll treat you."

Dream shakes his head and holds as still as possible as techno growled lowly biting his neck and ear and leaving deep dark hickeys. Dream's legs shake as he struggled to keep still and techno slips a hand under his hoodie holding him softly, his hand dwarfing the smaller man. Dream groans at the thought of those large hands and bucks his hips once more.

Dream bucks his hips more grinding down on Techno's thick thigh groaning and moaning. "There we go that's a good slut coming undone without me doing a thing." 

Dream whines grinding down wanting more friction more pleasure just more. "Alpha please."

"Please what slut?"

"I want you please"

Techno smirked and ran a large hand about dream's torso rubbing and pinching his nipples with one hand.  
"Already told you slut you're getting off on my thigh and nothing else. If u have to tell you again you will not be getting a treat."

Dream whines louder grinding down getting closer to cumming pre cum slowly soaking through his pants. "I'll be a good boy please."

"Good slut keep going" techno sucks his neck biting harshly leaving more bruises. "Such a pretty whore so close and I've barely touched you" 

"Mm Alpha!" Dream yelled out so close. "I'm close please"

Techno groans softly. "Do you want me to be your alpha dream? Do you want me? Could you even handle me?"

"Yes please Alpha please I've wanted you for year's Alpha" the omega pleas.

"Cum for me and I'll make you mine slut" techno bit his earlobe after growling in his ear.

Dream ground down as quickly as he physically could take and came with a scream. He continued grinding as he rode out his high. Techno praised him the whole time. "You were such a good boy for me dream'' and "you're so beautiful" techno cleaned him up and laid him in his bed.

"Get some rest dream and I'll give you your treat when you wake up." Techno said tucking in the tired omega and went to go take care of himself


End file.
